


Fitzsimmons

by Elennare



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Adorable FitzSimmons (Agents of SHIELD), F/M, Fanart, GIMP (GNU Image Manipulation Program)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-07
Updated: 2015-04-07
Packaged: 2018-03-21 16:30:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3699185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elennare/pseuds/Elennare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I'm engineering, she's biochem."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fitzsimmons

**Author's Note:**

> Made for the "chemistry" challenge at fan_flashworks. Edited in GIMP. The periodic table spelling comes from http://www.myfunstudio.com/designs/pt/ (Yes, they cheat a little by dimming some second letters, but I think it still works).  
> Look! Happy not-quarrelling season 1 Fitzsimmons! (Let me have my denial...)


End file.
